


Birthday Blowouts

by lyriumnug



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday sex! How fun!, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kym and Will are both virgins, Kym somehow gets a lot of confidence for the situation because she likes putting Will on edge, Office Sex, The work of an ace gal writing smut for the first time, sloppy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumnug/pseuds/lyriumnug
Summary: "Haaaaaappy birthday?" Kym says awkwardly with a smile.Kym has a special present for her boyfriend Will on his birthday which he said he'd rather spend alone. Maybe he'll change his mind when he sees her?
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Blowouts

**Author's Note:**

> SO ... I am ace... it is HARD to write smut oh my GOD but this was an attempt made for a friends birthday c: I hope you enjoy, b. Literally a whole ass disaster. Enjoy, readers. To people who usually read my fluff and are thinking WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS (I am so sorry).

Today had to be  _ perfect _ . She had to make it perfect for him. It was her responsibility as not only his friend, but his girlfriend. 

Kym kept thinking of ideas to make her boyfriend's birthday a good one. He worked far too hard and refused to take time off for his birthday, even though she insisted. It was something about him wanting to be alone rather than spending it with his father. 

And that's how Kym Ladell found herself stark naked, laying on the old itchy couch in the precinct breakroom at 9PM on a Sunday. She'd been waiting there, cold and shivery, with the lights off for fifteen minutes now. The letter she placed on his desk told him to come ten minutes ago; where could he be. Of all the things she'd learned of her boyfriend over the years it's that he was punctual. 

Despite her hesitation at the idea, since this would be their first time and she was scared of screwing it up, Kym set herself up. She almost fell asleep until she heard the door creak open and Will's long drawn out yawn. That was her cue. 

The second the light switch flipped, she laid on her hip, propped herself on her elbow, and winked at him. "Here for some sugar and  _ spice _ , Lieutenant?" 

What she expected was his surprise, yes, but not his shock and yelp, causing her to blush. "K-Kym!? What are you doing here?" 

"Huh!? W-What do you mean!?"

"Why are you naked, and  _ w-why are you here!? _ " he says, fully flustered as he tries to rub the sleep from his eyes. "It's nine in the middle of the night."

"Didn't you get my note? The...note I left on your desk?"

Will closed his eyes tightly and flicked them open, wondering if he's too tired to remember it or if he even noticed it at all. "I just came for some coffee. I didn't, um, know you would be here…"

A beat of silence passed. 

"Haaa _ aaappy birthday? _ " Kym says awkwardly with a smile, shrugging her shoulders and sitting up. She takes her finger and puts a tuft of hair behind her ear. "I just figured you didn't want to spend your birthday alone, y'know? Even if you don't want to spend it at home."

He took a deep breath and chuckled before making his way over to her and sitting by her exposed thigh. Will removed his vest and buttoned it over her exposed chest, her breasts still peeking out. 

"You know how to read me really well, Ladell, but you don't need to do this. You could have just said you wanted to spend time with me on my birthday." 

She sits up and wraps her arms around his slumped shoulders. "First of all, I told you to call me Kym, and second," she says, biting the inside of her cheek and leaning her head on his shoulder, "of course I wanted to spend time with you." He smelled like a mix of late work sweat and pine trees. 

"But you didn't have to do...well  _ this _ for me. How long have you been here even?"

"Ehh...give or take, probably about fifteen minutes." 

"God, I'm sorry." Will replied, closing his eyes, leaning his head against hers. He crossed his arm across his chest to place his hand on her shoulder. "I've been trying so hard to take my mind off of my birthday. I should have noticed the note."

She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lip. Will always tried to bully himself. How could he bully himself on his own  _ birthday? _

"Shhh, birthday boy. I don't want  _ any _ self deprecation on such a  _ special _ occasion. And hey, this is all for you,” Kym said with fake bravado in an attempt to hide her own nervousness. 

Leave it to her to make such a bold present when they hadn’t even had sex yet. Nonetheless, they hadn’t really even kissed that much since starting to date. There was never a good time for it. It was on brand for her to jump into something without thinking just to make him smile. 

Will turns his head to look at her, seeing the tension in her eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this...I’m...well I...I’ve never-”

“You haven’t either?” She asks, slightly relieved. 

“ _ Oh _ ...No.”

Kym gets off of him and moves a bit back on the couch, curling into a ball near the arm. She crosses her arms over legs and rests her chin on it, puffing up her already red cheeks as she avoids eye contact with him. 

“I-If you still want to try, you know. Just, uh, go with our instincts?” she said, laughing off her suggestion. “That’s probably stupid though. Just me being Kym, doing Kym things. Sorry about this, Will.”

When she’s met with silence, she looks up to his face. His eyes are glossed and his lip is slightly sucked in. 

“...Will? Why are you looking at me like that?”

He doesn’t respond; just coughs a little into his arm and tries to hide his face and turn away. “It’s nothing.” 

“What’s wrong? Was it something I said?” Kym asks, reaching out to him slowly. Did she make him uncomfortable? 

No. It was more like she made him  _ bothered.  _ Will felt like he was about to come undone just at seeing her small form in front of him, her skin so pale but rosy in it’s tint. Seeing her shiver made him want to reach out and embrace her; to feel her close to him. 

He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the arm that reached out to him and dragging her on top to straddle him. 

“Whoa, Will! W-What are you doing?” 

“I... _ I don’t know _ , I-” he vocalized before meeting his hands behind her back and pulling her in for a kiss, sloppy and unprepared. 

In its urgency, their teeth clash, but neither care about the pain, only the pleasure rushing through them when their lips met. Kym felt the dry cuts on his mouth as they pushed against each other, and in that instance the nervousness she harbored in the pit of her stomach melted away into something more deep rooted and burning. 

“W-Will! Wait,” Kym panted, diaphragm rising against his chest. “L-Let me…”

Slowly, she trailed her lips away from his and began to pepper kisses to his cheek, inching down his neck until they stopped at his collar bone. Each peck on his already sweat slicked skin was like an icy prick of a knife, cold but smoldering. Was this the Kym that was so shaky just a moment ago? 

He let out a shaky exhale when her gentle cold fingers started to unbutton his shirt. Although he wouldn’t say it, he desperately wanted her to move faster. Will could feel his back arch and his pants tighten. He wanted release. He wanted satisfaction. 

When the fabric parted at Will’s sternum, she curled her hands inside his shirt and behind him, clenching her nails into his shoulder blades, earning a hiss from him. She attacked his lips again as if they had never left his own with more hunger than before. 

This time, he slipped his tongue through her lips, wanting to somehow deepen their already passionate kiss. He hadn’t considered how forward it was and would have worried had she not followed and traced her own tongue against his, making his eyes want to roll back into his head. 

_ Who was this Kym Ladell? _

“H-Hey, a-are you okay with this?" 

"Always the precinct prince, even when I'm treating him. Does it look like I'm not?" she said as she pulled back, licking his saliva that drew off her lips. "Are you? You seem pretty satisfied….maybe even a little lost, hm?" 

Kym tilted her head a little to the side and gave him a doe eyed look, trying to present her innocence. She took out her arms from behind him, laid her hands flat on his chest, and leaned in as she began to grind against his already rising erection. 

"You're looking a little red, Willame. What's the problem?" she lulls smiling as she forces down harder. She doesn't know why but seeing him squirm and heat up beneath her was making her so wet. 

Will sucked in his lips, restraining his urge to release. She was right there in front of him, and she might be different from the Kym he was used to, but he'd be damned if she wasn't any less the beauty she always was. He found himself staring at her beauty mark, his favorite detail of her, trying to focus on not losing all control, but she kept pushing. 

"K-Kym-" he lets out shakily as he trails his hands up to her breasts, lightly bringing her nipples between his fingers, earning a moan from her. 

"Shh, it's okay. Like you said, I can read you pretty well, right?" She slicks her index finger down his torso and to the seam of his pants. "Do you need some help?"

He couldn't even make the words flow out of his mouth so he just breathed out heavily in reply and started to undo his belt himself. 

"Hey, hey, hold on," she soothed. "It's your birthday. Just try to relax, okay?" 

Kym carefully unzips him and he sighs in relief. Her eyes widened at the sight of his erection, and for the first time in the few minutes they made out, she was flustered and nervous.

Sensing her nerves, Will took her chin in his clammy hand and turned her to look into his deep blue eyes. "You really don't have to."

"Will, if you keep asking for consent, I swear-"

"But you look so scared," he said between grunts. 

"You make me feel comfortable, so I'm not scared of anything. Besides," Kym comforted, leaning forward to peck his nose, "I've never seen you this loose before." 

His heart skipped a beat and he blushed like a school boy, as if it were the first time she ever kissed him. Will couldn't help but upturn his lip into a small content grin. The thought that she felt safer in his arms struck him to his core. 

Hearing him swallow the lump in his throat, she proceeded to play her fingers down the edge of his zipper. "It's okay if I unzip you, right?" 

At his tense nod, she pulled down the metal clasp and released his hardened cock. Will immediately took his and tried to grab on to it, but she held him back. 

"Trust me." 

She got down on her knees on the hardwood floor and sat right in front of him, spitting in her hands then slowly laying her fingers along his length to lube him up. He trembled under her gentle touch and dug his nails into the sides of the couch, holding back the sounds that wanted to escape him. 

Kym slicked her hand along his shaft, every now and then tightening her grip as she made her way to his head. She inched up her thumb and played with it, looking deep into his half lidded eyes that were on the verge of shutting completely in pleasure. She wanted to push it further - to see how far he could last. 

"Do you like that?" 

"M-Mhm…" he quivered. "C-Can you-"

"Can I…?" she drew out teasingly, trying to have a bit of fun. It made her feel cute. "Oh. You want  _ that _ , huh?" 

Will's breath hitched in throat when she brought her lips down to his throbbing dick and peppered little kisses on it just as she had his neck earlier. Something about it enraged him. Who gave Kym Ladell the right to be so gorgeous yet such a devil? She was treating this like it was some sort of fun game - like his yearning was so funny. 

Before he knew it, he took his hands and held both sides of her cheeks, placing her more firmly on his head. Surprised by his sudden jerk, Kym choked slightly on how much entered her mouth. 

"Oh God, Kym. I'm sor..s-sorr-"

His own voice hitching in his throat cut him off when her tongue slicked against him. He tried to resist the urge for his precum to drip, but she didn't seem to mind it. Kym even started to close ear eyes and ease on to him. 

She drove him wild just by the feel of her lips on his shaft and how much she took down into her throat. She felt almost all of it inside of her mouth. What pushed Will over the edge was when she opened her eyes and stared right at him with her doe-like brown eyes, taunting him - enchanting him. 

_ God, she was so beautiful.  _

He wanted more control over her. Will liked having control, liked feeling like he was in charge. It was the perfectionist in him. He trusted Kym, he absolutely did, but he needed what he needed. 

He moved his hands from her plump filled cheeks to her dark hair, entwining in her soft tufts and guiding her along his cock. She eased into his movements, though they were far quicker and slopper, and felt like melting. 

Kym incoherently moaned as she dipped her tongue into his slit. He arched his back breathlessly and his jaw tensed, only parting with an adrenaline forced gasp. Will feels his world spin as the pit in his stomach burned.

"P- _ Please _ ," he begged and panted, letting all his walls come crumbling down as he tried to pull her off. He didn’t want to cum all over her; not without her say, but he couldn’t control himself. He was weak to her warmth - unable to hold back his urge, "I need to-"

She refused, though. The woman stayed unwavering and locked on to his cock, all the heat emanating off her body onto his own. Will could feel her whimpered moans against him as she went down harder. She  _ knew _ he was struggling, but persisted. He didn't know how longer he could hold back. 

“Kym, I-I’m going to - I  _ can’t _ .” 

He swore he was seeing stars as he reached climax. The popcorn ceiling blurred to him and all he could focus on was her, her,  _ her. _

She pulled off of him at the last second, surprising him, and took his cock back in her hands to finish the job as she rose back up to straddle him and bite his neck fervently. That was it. The last edge of his resolve. 

The moment her lips met and sucked where his shoulder and neck met, he felt overwhelmed with fire and his hips bucked in shockwaves. He came with a husky grunt, all his cum splayed over her tired hand and torso on top of his now stained vest. She slumped onto his body in a heap of exhausted lust and pleasure, bringing her legs up so she could cuddle into his lap. 

“Was that...Was that good, birthday boy?” Kym coos with a low chuckle into his shoulder.

Will rested his head on top of hers and curled his arm around her form. “You really don’t know the effect you have on me, Kym. Yeah, I…one of the best birthday presents.”

“Excuse me,  _ one _ of the best? Are you telling me this wasn’t the most  _ thrilling  _ experience of your life? You know, besides the whole  _ police _ officer thing we have going for us.” 

He laughed inwardly, a sound that made Kym’s heart skip even after being so tired, and closed his eyes.  _ I really should have told her I didn’t want to be alone _ , he thought. “It was definitely thrilling, that’s for sure. Sorry I made such a mess.” 

“You are  _ literally _ the only person alive who would apologize for orgasming, but that’s what I love about you, Willame,” she snarkily replied, fully forming her dimples with the smile that spreads across her face. “I’ll help you clean up. The vest though? Probably gonna have to get that dry cleaned.” 

“God, that will be mortifying.”

Kym bit her lip to try to contain her laughter at his embarrassment. The tips of his ears always turned bright red when he was flustered, and it’s not like she  _ wanted _ to make him feel bad, but he was so  _ cute _ . She raised her other hand to his face to wipe off a bead of sweat that dripped from his hair. 

“What are you laughing at, Ladell?” 

“Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing at all! Happy birthday, William,” she said pecking his other cheek.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes. This was definitely a birthday he would remember. For the first time in his life in a long time, Will actually started looking forward to his next birthday. 


End file.
